


Eyes of Hazel

by RavenLilyRose



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: A poem on the lives of characters from the Marauders Era





	Eyes of Hazel

Eyes of Hazel  
Now I see  
Eyes of Hazel  
Look at me  
Eyes of Hazel  
Life and love  
Eyes of Hazel  
This cannot last

Eyes of Emerald  
A sister lost  
Eyes of Emerald  
Best friend too  
Eyes of Emerald  
Family found  
Eyes of Emerald  
Last words a plea

Eyes of Grey  
I am not dark  
Eyes of Grey  
I am me  
Eyes of Grey  
Dark and pain  
Eyes of Grey  
Remember me

Eyes of Blue  
Fearful and friendless  
Eyes of Blue  
I now have friends  
Eyes of Blue  
Me or them  
Eyes of Blue  
I am still scared

Eyes of Amber  
I am a monster  
Eyes of Amber  
Why aren't you scared  
Eyes of Amber  
You have all left  
Eyes of Amber  
Help the children

Eyes of Black  
Unloved by all  
Eyes of Black  
No one cares  
Eyes of Black  
Protect her child  
Eyes of Black  
Our work is done


End file.
